The son that never was
by tareb
Summary: Wyatt has turned evil so the charmed ones say a spell to save him to their surprise a son has come but not the son they expected. A very good not at all evil son of phoebe and cole from a alternate world . what will tha charmed ones do how will Phoebe react to the son she tought was evil.


I DO NOT OWN CHARMED OR ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY

SUMMARY:

Wyatt has found out that he was once evil in an alternate world

A demon has taken this chance to possess wyatt hence turning him evil.

The charmed ones have come up with a spell to summon the power 

To save wyatt but what they get is nothing of what they expect.

The form of a charmed son …but not the one they expected

( I will do a chapter or a story on how wyatt turns evil)

We call a pond the halliwell power

To send us a savior with in this hour x3

Bright lights shone as a figure started to apper in the middle of the attic

Tall with dark brown hair beautiful blue eye stood starring at them.

Stanger: Mum?

Paige: Who's he talking too guys

Piper: I don't know

Stanger: ahhhhhh whats going on here ?( clearly confussed)

Phoebe: who are you?

Stranger: mum it's me Warren

Paige: wow cool you have a son pheebs

Are you from the future?

Warren: future? umm I don't know, what

Year is it?

Paige: 2020

Warren: then no I'm not from the future

Phoebe: then how are you my son?

Warren: maybe some demon got to yous erasing your

Memory of me.

Piper: we cast a spell !

Warren: a spell?

Paige: yeah to send us a saviour to save wyatt

But we thought future chris would come.

Warren: save wyatt? And chris …. Who are they?

Piper: my sons

Paige and phoebe: our nephews

Warren: then I must be in a alternate world or

Im gong crazy … lets go with the first idea hmm.

Orbs filled the room forming into chris … with brusies

And cuts everywhere he didn't look in too good a shape

c.o: chris!

Chris: I tried mom I tried …. I I I just couldn't ….

Piper: paige heal him!

Paige placed her hands over chris wounds and healed him

Warren: ah guys hate to break up your bonding time

But I really need to get home…. You know my parents will

Be going berserk … and Linny! Gosh she'll be going crazy mental

Since I did just disappear right in front of her.

If you would ( gesturing for them to send him home)

Piper: we cant , you were brought here for a reason

Why would the spell bring you here … you can save

Him. You can save wyatt…..

Warren: okay but first could I really get something to eat

you did summon me mid breakfast .

Piper: oh right well while were down there how bout you tell us

a little about yourself?

Warren: sure( while walking out the door)

Warren walks down to the kitcken " man im starving"

He pulls open the fringe grabs last nights left over 

And proceeds to stuff his face 

Paige to c.o and chris: gosh youd think he owns the place

Or something.

Warren: man aunt piper this lasagna is awesome!

Ah sorry … ill just call you by your names

Paige : you can heat it up you know it taste better

Warren: oh right

Warrens hand start to glow heating up the food.

Your right it does taste better Paige.

"Should of guessed you'd be in here ,it is your favorite

Place after all".

Warren: linny! ( said with a full mouth) Warren swallows

How you get here?

Linny: spell silly( with a dah face)

Warren: right ( smiling)

Piper: who are you?

Linny: how about you tell us why you summond

Warren here to this world?

Warren: I said id tell them a little about myself first

Hmm hum.. Hi my names Phillip Warren Halliwell

Well ive already told you that phoebe Halliwell is my

Mother….. and that Cole Turner is my father( said with a cheerful

Voice)

The charmed ones gasp !

Phoebe: your ..your mine and coles child?

Warren: ah ha first and only child!

Phoebe: your round wyatts age.. whens your birth day?

Warren: 2nd of feb 2003 (Wyatts birthday aswell)

Phoebe: no it cant…. _be you weren't mine she told me you weren't mine(__**these are thoughts or telepathy**__)_

Warren: ah ?

Piper: phoebe are you alright?

Chris: how about we leave them in here lets go into the living room

And talk some strategy on how were going to save my brother.

So have you any clue on how your gonna save him?

Warren: me? You's were the ones who brought me here.

And why was she so upset.

Chris: I don't know ….

Linny: so why are we here?

Warren: they summoned me not you linny! Just go home and

Tell every one that im fine and ill be back real soon okay.

Linny: what! No way

Warren: linny this world is different it could be dangerous

Linny: right that's why I have to stay . and you cant convince me

Otherwise.

Warren knows when not to mess with Linny

Warren:Fine!

The c.o walk in hey guys sorry about that. 

Chris: no worries

Piper: got n.e thing?

Mel: nope nada

Piper stares at Linny

Linny: what?

Piper: are you… are you my daughter?

Linny: no not your daughter

Warren: linny! Yes you are here mother in another world shall we say

Piper: so is your name Melinda

_Mel please just go with it_

Mel: that's my middle name , prues my first name Prudence Melinda

Wyatt nice to meet you

puts out her hand .piper takes her hand and smiles.

_Now that wasn't so bad was it ._

Piper:Your so beautiful I always wondered what youd look like as a women.

Chris : right well lets get to it… come on guys how are we going to

Save wyatt.

Suddenly 10 demons appeared 

Warren and Melinda disappeared behind the demons 

Stabing and killing two demons.

**We'll just assume chris and the c.o attack the demons**

**Killing 5 demons. Paige gets injured and is unconscious.**

Warren: linny look out!

A fire ball collides with linny hitting her squre in the chest 

She lands on the floor bleeding.

Warren: noo!

Warrens eyes turn from blue to yellow.

Warren: you should not of done that!(in a demonic voice)

HE PLACES HIS HANS IN FRONT OF HIM shooting fire out killing the rest of the demons

Warren runs to linny 

Warren: I told you linny(whispers)

Uncle Leo! Linny needs you ( forgetting where he was)

Piper: Leo cant heal here.

Warren: oh right… then ant… ah paige

Phoebe : she's out she needs to be healed to.

Warren looks at chis 

Warren: You can heal!

Chris: I haven't really got it yet.(looks really embarrassed)

Warren: hey look could you at least try please.

Chris places his hands over Linny his hands begin to glow but he doesn't have 

Enough power.

Warren: come on(he puts his hands over chrises)

Linny begins to heal.

Linny: aaaaah( gasping for air)

Warren grabs her and wraps his arms.

Warren: I thought I lost you again.


End file.
